the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Sophia Danae
Sophia Danae will make her first appearance in The Touchstone of Ra. After the Anubis House residents near their graduation, the underclassmen arrive and settle in at Anubis House. She is the antagonist of The Touchstone of Ra. She has turned into stone. She must have some powers as she kept going back to the school (e.g. in 1965, 1972 and 1983) and she still looked young, or it is possible she had access to the Elixir of Life. View the gallery Personality Initially, Sophia appears to be a kind, sweet, sensitive girl who wants to be friendly to everyone. She also seems slightly flirtatious, a trait that she shows Eddie, something that bothers Patricia. She is also quite curious and intrigued, as displayed in the Museum when the Curator is explaining the history of the Touchstone and when she "joins" Sibuna. However, she later portrays her true colours and is rather ruthless and cruel. She does, however, seem to be rather loyal, as she is very faithful to her master, Ra, and is completely determined to assemble his Pyramid, whatever consequences and sacrifices occur. The Touchstone of Ra Sophia first appears in The Touchstone of Ra just as everybody is leaving to go to the Museum. She walks through the door when Eddie and Fabian are leaving the house and asks if she is in the right place (Anubis). Eddie smiles and says "Sure is". She then steps forward and slips on Dexter's Marshmallow Frittata that Alfie dropped in the hall. Eddie catches her just as Patricia comes down the stairs. Sophia calls Eddie her hero, and in response to this Patricia shakes a can of drink and goes to pour it on her, but Fabian stops her just in time. Victor then waks in and Sophia mistakenly calls him Mr Rudenmean, with him hastily correcting her afterwards. He then proceeds to ask if he has seen her before, to which she replies "I don't think so." At the museum, Eddie and Sophia walk around together, going into a room with a "No Admittance" sign. In there, they find Dexter and the The Touchstone of Ra. The Curator walks in, telling them off, but then explains the Touchstone's history, to which Sophia seems highly interested in. The Curator explains that he Touchstone is apparently one of five that makes up the Pyramid of Ra, and that whoever builds the Pyramid will own all of Ra's gold for himself. He then kicks them out of the room. Victor thanks the Curator (Mr Cornelian) for inviting the school to the Museum, but he explains that he never invited anybody. Back at the House, Mr Sweet announces that, during the visit to the Museum, an exhibit was stolen. He and Victor conduct a search and Eddie finds the Touchstone in his bag. Victor confiscates it and sends the students out. Mr Sweet asks what the problem is, receiving the answer "my destiny..." Later on in the night, there is a power outage (or what appears like one). All of the students, including the newbies, go on a cellar dare. Eddie and Fabian decide to tell the others that they believe there is something about the stone and that they should tell the rest of Sibuna. Down in the cellar, Alfie and Jerome scare the others by hiding in a cupboard and jumping out at them. Willow gets so frightened and upset that she runs upstairs, followed by Sophia. However, Sophia enters Victor's office, where he is keeping the stone, and watches as it glows. An apparent earthquake shakes the house. She then says, in a low, demonic voice, "In the name of Ra, I come to collect the Touchstone and my revenge on this house." Her face and eyes glow yellow. Eddie, KT and Dexter find her, and Sophia pretends to be scared of the Touchstone. Eddie takes it and hides it in his room. Sophia overhears Eddie and KT talking about Sibuna. She asks what it is but neither of the two really reply. Eddie and KT go to go through the secret passage to the cellar, and Sophia is meant to go with them, but instead she stares willingly at the box that the Touchstone is in, and looks as if she is about to take it, but KT comes back and takes her to the secret passage. Mr Sweet and Victor return to the House after checking the power issue, and hear something down in the cellar. They go to investigate and find everyone except Mara, who is hiding beneath the cellar stairs, and Sibuna (including Sophia). Victor and Mr Sweet discuss the stone, with the former explaining that a century beforehand, an alchemist found four of the stones but Frobisher-Smythe was in possession of the fifth and refused to build the Pyramid, due to a sacrifice being needed, so he sent the Touchstone away and hid the others within the estate. The two then go back upstairs. Sophia is let into Sibuna. Mara takes an article that Victor and Mr Sweet were looking at and demands Sibuna to tell her everything. The next day, Dexter spots Sophia exiting Fabian and Eddie's room and follows her. He watches her as she enters a clearing, saying "In your name, I will finish it". She walks over to a pyramid base with the Symbol of Ra and says that she will have revenge on the Frobishers and their house (Anubis). Dexter goes to explain about Sophia to Sibuna but they don't believe him, except Patricia. Mara then shows Sibuna the article, which has a set of coordinates on it. They all decide to find the coordinates and dig them up to see if they can find something. As her and Sophia are leaving the House, KT drops her key from Season 3, and Sophia picks it up for her. KT explains that it's a key to the estate and that her relatives built this place. Sophia seems really interested that she's a Frobisher but, once KT has turned her back, she has a cunning and hating expression on her face. After the gang has dug everything up, the only useful thing they find is a canopic jar (jars that Egyptians used to store Mummy's brain in). Mr Sweet comes and confiscates it and then shouts at Sophia, making her "cry" and run off. Eddie runs after her. Back at the house, Sophia is walking down the stairs with the Touchstone glowing in her hand, Eddie realises it was her who framed him and took it the second time, and Sophia explains that she forged the invitation to the Museum and caused the bed bugs which meant the newbies had to arrive earlier than expected. Dexter then comes out, which distracts Sophia enough for Eddie to take the stone. He runs into the kitchen and the doors slam shut. Eddie smashes the Touchstone but it rebuilds itself and knocks him out. Sophia grabs the stone and uses it to possess Dexter. She orders him to find Mr Sweet and bring her the canopic jar. She turns around to find Eddie gone. Dexter is about to take the jar but Eddie chases him to the Crypt. The jar is smashed in the process. Dexter takes its head still and gives it to Sophia, who is waiting at the Crypt. She calls him an idiot for not having the rest. She then goes to posses Eddie, but realises that she can't because he is the Osirian. Dexter hits his head and returns back to normal. The next day, KT and Alfie go to Mr Sweet's office to find more information and look through past class pictures. They see Sophia in many of them, dating back to 1965. They show the others and they realise she must have been the Alchemist's daughter (she was mentioned in the article). Then they see that Sophia has KT's key and Patricia steals it off of her without her knowing. Fabian finds out that anyone who has touched the Stone will turn into stone when the sacrifice is made when the Pyramid is assembled. Eddie, Dexter and the rest of Sibuna discuss Sophia. They kick her out and bring Dexter in. KT and Eddie search Sophia's things and find the Stone. Sophia catches them and fights for the Stone, which Eddie wins. Victor comes in and tells him to give him the Stone. Eddie runs off and is almost crushed when Sophia destroys the chandelier in the hallway, but Victor saves him and tells him to get the Stone as far away as possible and not to let Sophia have it. The two escape with the Stone. Victor tries to persuade Sophia that, if she builds the Pyramid wrong, Ra will punish her. Victor joins forces with Sophia and remembers where he knows her from. He says that she keeps returning to the school to await the Touchstone's return and guesses that the other stones must be hidden in the House. Sophia kidnaps KT and possesses her with the Stone. She uses the Touchstone to take the other four stones, which are in the cellar. Anubis House almost falls but Eddie stops it with his Osirian powers. Sophia is going to use KT as the sacrifice, not knowing that the sacrifice must be wearing the coin that is being used for the Valedictorian medal to be sacrificed. She claims that "The House of Anubis will fall". Eddie has a vision of her building the Pyramid, which is happening for real at the same time. He then knows where she is and runs there, along with the others. Mara puts on the Valedictorian medal with the coin on and is possessed. Fabian realises this and tries to stop her wearing it but he just looks like a jealous and greedy fool. Mara begins to walk to the now-assembled Pyramid. Eddie tries to stop Sophia, telling her to think about what she's doing. She says that it's all she's thought about for the last hundred years and proceeds. KT begins to walk over to the Pyramid to be sacrificed, but it doesn't work because she isn't wearing the coin. Everyone (Sibuna, including the newbies, Sophia, Mara - who is in Sibuna -, Victor and Mr Sweet) is at the location of the Pyramid. Fabian explains that the sacrifice will not work without the coin and Sophia quickly realises this, but it is too late to stop KT. KT then falls out of her trance just as she is about to touch the Pyramid and the Sun expands due to Ra's anger. Sophia orders Mara to come to the Pyramid but Eddie manages to take the coin off of her and she returns to normal. Ra begins to get very angry and sends fire and bolts of light down to Earth, one of which hits Mr Sweet. Eddie then sacrifices the Osirian (but not himself) to stop Ra and everything goes back to normal. Sophia is turned to stone as punishment. Category:House of Anubis Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Females Category:Students Category:Villains Category:Main Characters Category:Teens